


Beta [South Park]

by FearTheHime



Series: Werewolf [M/N] [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Child Neglect, Dark, Dark Magic, Demons, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Graduation, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multi, Prom, Spells & Enchantments, Summoning, Witches, Yandere, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:29:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearTheHime/pseuds/FearTheHime
Summary: [M/N] had killed Dracula, maybe his life would’ve been perfect if he didn’t. Maybe hash out a deal or something with the vampire but now, his life is being manipulated by the Church since Sister Opal is in town. This time a case of witches, that began hexing people left and right every time they did something wrong to them. Not to mention Prom is coming up, spring break then graduation. Not to mention the way he’s been seeing his friends, how he noticed their behavior is changing and not in a good way.
Relationships: Clyde Donovan/Reader, Craig Tucker/Reader, Damien Thorn/Reader, David Rodriguez/Reader, Eric Cartman/Reader, Kenny McCormick/Reader, Kyle Broflovski/Reader, Leopold "Butters" Stotch/Reader, Michael (South Park: Raisins)/Reader, New Kid | Douchebag/Reader, Pete Thelman/Reader, Stan Marsh/Reader, Token Black/Nichole Daniels, Trent Boyett/Reader, Tweek Tweak/Reader
Series: Werewolf [M/N] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081613
Kudos: 23





	1. [1] Welcome Back

  
  
  
" A hobby?"

"Yes. In the situation that you were brought in, a hobby would be a good way of coping, " Dahlia said as she leans against her expensive-looking chair, a smile coming to her lips. [M/N] stared at her, tilting his head a bit. She kept on smiling despite the curiosity and struggle in [M/n]'s eyes, she had seen the same in many other patients in her work.

"I thought..hunting supernatural...was a hobby?" [M/N] said as Dahlia chuckled as she sits her notebook on her lap, smiling at him. "Was...it wrong?"

"It's more of work unless you enjoy killing supernatural?" She questioned as [M/N] shrugs in response. It was work, though, it was fun sometimes to destroy the big monsters, but the last one, Dracula, was just too vivid to him. He killed monsters who murdered thousands of humans before. All of them were just as bad as Dracula, maybe worst, but since a few weeks ago, he closed his eyes and saw Dracula. He could smell his scent; roses and white wine, every time he went to sleep, that smell came. It would linger in the morning, if he wakes up in the morning. He would twist and turn in his sleep and end up waking up. " [M/N]?"

" Oh, uh, sometimes? I enjoy it because I'm killing something bad, but it's...stressful on me." [M/N] said as she wrote down what he said. " What kind of hobbies do you suggest?"

" Well, my hobbies are mostly out of work base, I do like learning other languages but I also enjoy reading a good book once in a while. Sometimes I go party in the club but I also like taking pictures." Dahlia said, as [M/N] nods his head as he listened to her. All of those seemed fun but they didn't fit him, he was god with his hands so many picking up a sport. As long as it wasn't football, knowing he would cheat by accident. Maybe drawing? He could draw maybe.

" Okay, I'll try to do that." [M/N] said as she smiles, pulling out her pad, writing something on it before handing the paper from it to him. He takes it and looked it over, " What's this?" He asked, eyebrow raised.

" It's a prescription for medication that I want you to take, for your sleeping problems," Dahlia said, looking at the time. "Take it to the pharmacy by the plastic surgery place, they will have it within an hour. It's good, powerful so be careful of how much you take." She warns as she stood up and opened the door of her office. 

"Alright, thanks for seeing me." [M/n] said, looking at the paper in his hands, _Minirpress_ was written on the paper in her fancy handwriting.

"Please call me whenever you're in need," Dahlia said, giving another sweet smile as she waved at him, he kept walking ahead towards the office area to leave. His ride would be there to take him home, then it was being in his room until he's called. Now that Dracula was gone and dead, new spread quickly and now everywhere was free game, free from followers of Dracula. More werewolves, the feral ones that lost humanity a long time ago started popping out, some sirens tried to take over Starks pond, and lately, there had been strange activity. It could be a demon or witch, their scents were exactly the same. They were near but lost within the other scents in the air.

"How was it?" Trent asked, looking at [M/N] as he walked out of the building. He's been the one driving [M/N] around South Park, if it wasn't him then it was Token and Clyde, who sits in the back, pestering [M/N] about going out to eat Taco Bell or playing soccer. [M/N] wanted to, he did, but Opal already had him doing something literally after Therapy. He was only lucky that she gave him work after school, which he was falling behind on, even though he graduated years ago, losing and getting low grades gave him anxiety. 

"Good, talked, thinking about getting a hobby, and now I need drugs to sleep." [M/N] said, showing the paper and Trent huffed a bit.

"Yous need more sleep anyway, I just hate the thought of pills.." Trent muttered as he began the truck, driving towards the direction of the pharmacy. "Did you see the posters this morning on Instacoon?" [M/N] shakes his head, his phone was unfortunately snatched away early that week. He hadn't seen nor looked at the website.

"Couldn't. Apparently, I was too slow on killing a siren and Opal took my phone." [M/N] explained as Trent's hands clenched against the wheel of his truck, annoyance swimming in his hazel-green eyes. 

"Of course, that fuckin' whore." Trent huffed as he pulled up to the curb, putting the truck in park. [M/N] playfully slapped the blonde's thigh making Trent flinch a bit out of surprise. 

"Stop, you might go to hell." [M/N] said, giving a small laugh before picking up the paper and opened the door. "Want anything inside?"

"...pringles." [M/N] grins, getting off, shutting the door behind him as he walked into the pharmacy. His eyes moved around for the pharmacy area before slowly walking towards it. He turns the corner and bumps into someone, he stood still as the girl falls down on her knees, yelping as her things fell around her. "Oh, I'm sorry!" [M/N] said as he bends down, picking up her chocolates, pads, and pain relievers. He offers them with a small yet forceful smile.

"O-Oh! It's fine, I'm sorry for not looking." She said, fixing the hat on her head, slowly taking the stuff from the guy. " I didn't see you coming either, thanks." She stands up with her things as [M/N] stood up as well. "I've seen you around school..well not for a while...but I swore..."

"Yeah, I was sick for a while," [M/N] said, looking over her. She smelled like sugar cookies and hot cocoa. "Aren't you on the cheer team?"

"Y-Yeah! I'm co-captain this year." She said, smiling as a faint blush came to her pale cheeks, she used her free hand to twist her hair around her finger. " I'm also in your English class this semester."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I've been busy and kept my head in books, I rarely notice people in my class." [M/N] said, rubbing his neck nervously, a bit guilty that he didn't notice her but he never really noticed tons of things.

"It's fine! I don't usually speak up in class a lot, it kinda bores me." She said, giggling a bit as she looked at the time on her smartwatch, frowning a bit. "Shoot, my friend needs these things, but like..don't be a stranger in school. Hopefully, we get our second-semester classes together." She said, giving another smile, a bit flirty as she bit her lower lip before walking to the counter. [M/N] smiled though, he hurried towards the pharmacy, not noticing her look back at him. 

[M/N] hands the slip to the man behind the counter, and within minutes, [M/N] had his medication and red pringles. Though his mind wandered to the girl, he wanted to know her name, she seemed nice. He never had a girl-friend before, most usually threw themselves at his feet and he ignored them for it. This once actually landed at his feet but a pure accident. Maybe he would talk to her, or ask about her. Then again, [M/N] didn't know her name.

Well, might as well give up now.

"Do you want to go to eat or somethin'?" Trent asked, slowly pulling up at [M/N]'s house, the male raised an eyebrow as he looked at Trent. "Not now, but one of 'ese's days, we should go to eat somewhere. Not some Casa Blanca bullshit, but maybe one day at my home? Mama would honestly be happy to meet you."

"I-" [M/N] began just as there's a tap on the window, he turns to see Maria standing there with a forceful smile. He sighs, knowing he would have to leave, he looked to Trent and smiles. "When I have an open hour or day, lord knows, I'll give you a call or something." Trent nods his head a bit, knowing that was the only answer he would get from the other. 

"Thats fine." Trent said, giving the other a small smile. " Be safe."

"I will." [M/N] said, shutting the door behind him, the truck backfires and Trent began leaving his home, down the road. [M/N] held the bag against him as Maria pushed some of her hair back, looking to him, eyeing the bag.

"How wa-"

"What does she want now?" [M/N] asked, almost impatiently. The tone stung but she shakes it off, looking at her phone.

"There have been sightings of groupings in the forest by the Church, Opal wants you to knock it off. Maybe it's a ghost-"

"A demon, witch meeting, or a regular old cult." [M/N] finished for her, as he eyed her phone. "Is that all?"

"Yes." Maria replied in a bit of a tiny voice, "[M/N] I understand how you feel, opp-"

"No you don't," [M/N] snapped a bit, pushing past her towards the house. " You're not the one they count on because of the supernatural, you're not treated like a child because of a woman who didn't want you in the first place, didn't want to do her job." [M/N] felt bad at snapping at her but he almost regrets killing Dracula. He felt like he was back at the Church again, under Opal's thumb. He could apologize later, maybe it was just him being moody from lack of sleep too.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[M/N] looked over the marks on the mud, they were fresh and it seemed the group had dragged something. There were obvious drag marks meaning, they had something or someone. He couldn't smell a human, but he did smell various flowers and blood. Usually, demons and witches smelled like that, but the sightings were always negative, they never left a trace at all until now. Though it was their scent at the moment, gulping air he began moving, looking over the tracks, ignoring the booming a few miles away. It was going to storm tonight and make it through until school time.

His eyes glanced around to make sure he wasn't followed, knowing demons were silent hunters but then something bright pink came over his line of vision. He caught it in his hand, holding it carefully. It was a bright pink flower petal, reminded him of a Sakura blossom but this wasn't it. Since there weren't any Sakura trees in South Park, especially near the church. He saw a small trail coming from a certain direction, some flying past him or landed on his clothes. [M/N] felt his claws slowly grow and he began walking towards the direction of the pink flowers slowly. His eyes narrowed as he heard murmuring, chanting certain words.

_Vocatus_

_nos_

_servus domesticus_

[M/N] heard some of it, he couldn't understand what they were saying in full sentences but they wanted to summon something or someone to serve them. He slowly got closer, hiding behind the tree when he caught the scent of their burning fire, he peeks out a bit to see four of them, around his height but hiding underneath white cloaks. He couldn't see anything but the bottom of their chin. Their scents hidden more with their fire, it had to have some sort of planet mixed into it, Hazel-breath, it would hide their scents from people like him.

Soon, they stopped chanting, turning their attention at the person behind them, a taller one, their face covered too like them but had a pentagram on the head of the cloak. _It must be a cult or something, for all I know, they could be good witches.._

"Sisters, we're here to prepare the love potion for our entertainment." She began, her voice deep but it sounded forced, hiding her voice from them. "You've all been scorn by men before, men that were yours until they let their eyes wondered onto someone else. Please, pray to tell, what did you feel?" She asked, lifting her hand up on her right.

"Jealous."

"Hurt."

"Angry."

"Heartbroken." The girls began before they came back to the taller female. They began chanting again, [M/N] leans in closer to hear what they were saying just as a pounding headache began, he closed his eyes, rubbing his temple as the pain began to hit him harder and harder. He howls which caused the chanting to stop, he dug his claws into his cheek as he howled in pain, he wasn't even in full transformation but howling seemed to make the pain dull. He kept howling, letting out loud ones, making even the thunder behind him go quiet for a moment.

"Quickly girls!" He heard the leader orders, ushering the girls away, [M/N] heard their heavy steps away but didn't try to follow them. He kept howling like he was in pain, a real wolf in pain. Once the pain was gone, the flowers stopped glowing pink, minus the one in [M/N]'s hand. 

He pants, looking around, eyes blinking back the painful tears he gathered and looked to where the witches were. They were heading in the same direction but the mud stopped into a park path around the Church. Their fire out as well.

"You stupid wolf!" [M/N] snapped his head and yelped as Opal brought her to stick down on his cheek. It didn't hurt like it usually did but it just surprised him.

"You woke me up and lost the targets! You smelly mutt!"


	2. [2] Aye~

[M/N] did not miss the scents that came with school, there were some new ones but there were some old ones. He didn't like the looks he got in school like he was some space alien, some were amazed he came back, and he heard them whispered to their friends that [M/N] is back from his "Rich-Boy" vacation. [M/N] didn't know what that meant but he noticed that all their lockers had their new schedule taped on them. He didn't like the idea of people looking at his own timetable, knowing where he was if they memorized it, which he doubts but still.

"Hey, baby, how are you?" Kenny said as [M/N] stops at his locker, looking at him with a playful smile. "We have three classes together! It seems like fate, between you and me."

[M/N] shakes his head a bit, slowly undoing his lock on his locker only to see some romantic envelopes with the scent of cherries on them. They clatter to the floor and he picked them up, curious and confused. "What are these?"

"Love letters," Kenny said, picking one up, sniffing it a bit. " I use to get some in freshman year, now they're all going to you." 

"You can have them, I don't want them." [M/N] said as he looked over his schedule, taped to his locker. 

First Period: English AP II

Second Period: Free time

Third Period: Psychology, lessons in development

Fourth Period: Study Period

Fifth Period: Lunch

Sixth Period: Music class

Seventh-Eighth Period: Free Time

"I have a lot of free time on my hands," [M/N] commented as he looked over them, their times, and teachers. "What classes do we have together?"

"Second, Lunch, and sixth. I say we make some sweet music together but it's kinda cheesy." Kenny laughs as he looked over his own, " Maybe-"

"[M/N]! Look, we have the same Lunch time together, and first!" Clyde said, looking at [M/N]'s schedule, almost shoving Kenny down to the floor but the blond caught himself, giving a dirty glare to Clyde. "Bro, we are so gonna make this year lit, between you and me-"

"And everyone else." Kenny interrupts as he brushed his orange parka a bit, removing the imaginary dust that Clyde shoved onto him.

"Yeah, everyone else." Clyde rolled his brown eyes a bit as [M/N] drops off his bag and grasped his books in the other. " Here, I could hold them," Clyde said, making gimme hand signals with a boyish smile on his lips. " Anything for a bro."

"Here then," Craig said suddenly scaring Clyde a bit, before the thicker male grunts when Craig shoved his books into Clyde's awaiting hands. "How are you?" Craig asked, turning his attention towards [M/N] who shrugs a bit. " You have a bruise under your eye."

"No he doesn't," Kenny said, looking over the supposed bruise. He licked his gloved thumb before wiping under [M/N]'s eyes, pulling back when the hunter winced at his touch, there under the makeup was a bruise that was clearly fresh purple. Oh dear, the poor thing must've fallen or something, though, I am very impressed by his make up skills. Who gives a flying fuck? He didn't fall, he wouldn't have covered it! Someone fucked him up!

"Who hurt you?" Craig pressed, glaring at the mark, " Was it that fucking nu-"

[M/N] snatched his schedule off the locker of his, shutting it before speeding down the hallway with the three comings up behind him. He wondered how Craig saw the bruise, he was sure that the makeup covered the bruise correctly, he was sure to use the right color against his skin, contort, or something. Damn it, James Charles, You had one job and it was to help me cover this!

"[M/N]! Don't run away from us!" Kenny said as he moved, an inch away from grabbing the other's sleeve but [M/n] hurried into the room, shutting the door behind him. The other kids saw him, raising eyebrows while others rolled their eyes and went back to talking. [M/N] takes a deep breath before walking towards the seat away from the others. He sighs, leaning against the seat, taking a deep breath before exhaling out.

"It's you again," A cheery voice said, and [M/N] looked to the side to see the girl from the store the other day was there, her notebooks out and seemingly ready for the class. "How's your morning been?"

"Pretty good, people keep thinking I'm some rich kid now or something." [M/N] said as she giggled, giving a nod as she looked to him. "Did a rumor spread or something?"

"Actually, Cartman started it, which isn't surprising." She said, giving a pout, " But I'm glad you're here now, rather than being sick in the hospital."

" Yeah, me too." [M/N] agreed as he glanced to her once more, "By the way..."

"Yeah?"

"What's your name?" The girl's eyes widen a bit before looking away with a smile. 

"I'm surprised you haven't heard of me, or that Cartman hasn't mentioned me at all." She said as she pushed some brown hair behind her ear, " You hang out with the guys so much, I would assume that one of them talked to you about me, or exes or whatever." 

"Not really, I mean, Kenny says something about boobs once a minute and Clyde talks about Bebe sometimes but nothing about exes. Well, Wendy but not much." [M/N] said as he looked at her, eyebrow raised. What did she have to do with Cartman anyway? She seemed like a sweet girl to not fall for most of his dirty tricks, the ones Kyle explained to him. 

"Of course, they're guys after all." She mumbled a bit before, giving him a small smile, that didn't reach her eyes. " I'm Heidi Turner, I'm Cartman's ex-girlfriend."

"Ex?" [M/n] muttered just as the chair behind him scratched the title floor, he turns a bit to see Cartman sitting there, just dead on staring at Heidi like she insulted his mother. "Cartman?"

"Yeah, Yeah, I had fucking pity for her, but it was toxic, she's toxic," Cartman said, as Heidi turns to him, glaring at him. "Better stay from her, [M/N], she might pull out a gun on you next."

"I did it because I was sick of the person you made me into, tricking me and lying to me." Heidi snapped back, glaring at Cartman even more with a scowl. "I would do it again if given the change."

"See?! Toxic bitch." Cartman snapped, as Heidi huffed, just as the teacher walks in, Clyde following and sitting right in front of Heidi, almost knocking the other kid that was about to take the seat. Clyde smooths out his short hair a bit, before looking to [M/N].

"You know, they're just gonna pester you until you tell them," Clyde said, giving a small frown. " Is it Maria?"

"No." [M/n] responded as the teacher calls for attendance, he raised his hand when called. [M/N] didn't know much about his friend's other relationships, only knowing that Tweek and Craig dated, and about Wendy not to mention Token and Nicole's relationship. That was it after that. Huh, maybe I don't know as much as everyone else. I never pushed them on telling me, for the start, this was a mission, nothing more. Now I'm here, here with them for who knows long.

The class was boring, it was the first day but [M/N] knew the class would be easily aced, [M/N] had the list of books they were going to read, walking out the class with Cartman and Clyde behind him too. 

"Wait!" [M/N] stops, making Cartman and Clyde bump into him. Heidi came closer, books against her chest as she stops in front of the hunter, " I wanted to know if you wanted to eat lunch with us? You're not a girl but I think they won't complain, I think."

"They won't they're a bunch of whores." Cartman interrupts as [M/N] elbows the other, with a frown.

" I'm sorry, Heidi, but I promised Kenny and Clyde I would sit next to them." He said giving the girl a polite smile, " Maybe next time? I gotta go, I have free time." Clyde basically drag's [M/N] by the arm, talking loudly as Cartman huffed, pushing past Heidi, purposely knocking her shoulder with his own. 

"Don't bother bitch." Cartman whispered as he followed after them. Her books fell from the push, bending down to pick them up as people passed her, not even acknowledging her nor her flushed cheeks and heavy breathing.

He's so cool! Too bad we couldn't have lunch today, what a pain.

Free time was actually in the library, and there were only four of them there. Some kids he didn't know. Kenny was supposed to be in there but when the bell rings, the blonde wasn't there. [M/N] leans against the seat before seeing their "Teacher" was sleeping, the others got on their phones and a switch. [M/N] looked to the back door, and noticing the emergency lock was broken. Geez, instead of cleaning the bathrooms or fixing locks, you spend money on a new computer lab. 

[M/N] looked around, grabbing a book off the table before walking towards the door. Nobody stops him, not even a glance, and walked out the door. He takes a deep breath of fresh air and began down the stairs.

" Oh look, a cliche." A tired voice said, and [M/N] looked to see four of his classmates sitting behind the docking bay, and smoking. "Why don't you take your rich boy money and go buy some daddy issues having girl some new boobs?"

" Why don't you go shopping at the nearest Hot Topic?" [M/N] replied, glaring at the one who spoke to him. 

"Pft, only lame vampire kids and emos go shopping there." Another replied, this time, annoyance riddle in her tone.

"Then, get going, heard that had a fifty percent off sale on two shirts." [M/N] replied as he looked at them. They were clearly goth, but he wasn't gonna take shit from people he didn't know, nor know their names. There was a thick female goth with a black dress and short black dyed hair, her make up was minimal too. Her eyeliner is wicked. The one sitting next to her had curly black hair, pale and seemed to have a cane beside him. Though, it looked like it was Decor unlike Jimmy's canes. The one on the other side of her was a kid, around Ike's and Karen's age, wearing long sleeved clothes and weirdly cut black hair with black eyeshadow around his eyes. He was smoking too, eyeing him with intent to do something. The one who even spoke to him, wore black clothes like the rest and heavy looking boots that add a lot of height, the only thing that set him out then the rest was the red dye in his black hair, it was long enough to flip as well. Oh, he's a hair flipper, I met plenty of those at my other schools. This must be the cliche goth kids at every school, suffer, suffer, pain, life is pain, pain in my ass.

" We're not fucking vamp kids." The redheaded one sighs, blowing smoke out from his mouth, " Jut leave you fucking Gaylord." 

" Gaylord? Heard better, local vamp kid." [M/N] said, as he sits on the last step of the stairs, he looked at the book he took and saw it was a middle school book. It made sense, they never update their books. He looked over it, feeling over the cover. Maybe my hobby could be reading books? Maybe like those loners on YouTube. It would be fun, Butters reads books. So does Kyle, maybe I could ask them for-

" Fucking Moron, reading a baby book." [M/N] looked up to the other, it was the taller goth, scowl over his lips as his dark eyes looked over the book, then to him. “ Listen, if you’re here. Running from your harem, then get going. We don’t want conformist chads here.” 

“ Harem?” [M/N] repeated, as the sweet and kinda bitter scent hit his nose. Cherry tarts and earl grey. “ I don’t have a harem.”

“ Why do you think you’re friends with the most annoying-“  
“Selfish,”  
“ Nosy, pain in the asses,”  
“ Arrogant,”  
“ Assholes in school? They don’t want to be your friends, they want your dick.” The taller said, giving the hunter a one look over. “ I don’t see anything to fuss about, you have a good face but you’re probably all conformist that’s good at football and sucking dick.”

“ First, yes about sucking dick, never had a bad review yet.” [M/N] said, holding up his hand, holding one finger, he adds the second one. “ I’ve never played football, soccer yes or tennis. But do not talk shit about my friends, for I, find good company with them. First group of people to come talk to me, so please, if you don’t want me to start...throwing hands, don’t test me.” [M/N] saw in the corner of his eye, the younger shift a bit like he was gonna stand up, his hand in his pocket. The woman grasped his arm to stop him, but she kept her icy stare at [M/N]. 

“ Sure, as if a conformist could even lay a hand on me.” The taller scoffed, “ You’ll just play the popular card and have, with your gay harem to come fuck me up.”

“ Dude, if I want to fuck you up, then I would do it myself. I don’t need a fucking posey of my friends to come kick your ass. Now listen you seem cool and all but I’ve seen badder goth bitches, and sweetheart, you ain’t one of them. If anything you’re a goth conformist who joined the trend in middle school. Smoking, black clothes, all black, and I’m guessing most of you drink coffee? Yeah, those are cliche traits. So like I said, go back to hot topic, pick up some fucking Purple then come talk to me about being a conformist.” [M/N] said, just as he heard the bell rings, he grumbled, standing up. “ Later, clichés.” With that, [M/N] enters the library exit to see Kenny reading a porn magazine at the table.

“ Are we...clichés now?”

“ I think we just got put in our place, fuck, I need a smoke.” 

“ You are smoking Pete.”


	3. [3] Aye, Aye~

Lunch was different, there were more choices that kids can grab and go. It seemed this is where the money went to, more friendly things to eat for lunch. There was some tofu trays, some real and non-real foods, mostly meat-based. There was even an ATM for kids to use their credit card for the food. It was modern, which [M/N] liked but he hated what was left, there wasn't a limit yet and Cartman took full advantage.

[M/N] sat down at the table where the guys were, Kenny right behind him with his own tray. A sandwich and apple slices, [M/N] knew that Kenny is a growing neitherborn so he may have bought extra for the other. [M/N] moved, keeping his meat-based food, chili fries, and soda. He hands Kenny the extra soda and cheesy hamburger. If he wanted fries, he could get some off his own plate. [M/N] heard the chair's squeak when the table was being crowded by his friends. 

"Thank you, baby, ~" Kenny cooed as he looked over the food on his tray. His stomach grumbling, his eyes stared at the sandwich for a moment, lifting up the large beast with a wide smile. _I should reward him later~ for taking care of his lady~. **So we're gonna go blow him later?.**_

"Ha, [M/N] had to feed Kenny like a homeless person." Cartman snickered, shoving a handful of fries inside his mouth, chewing them loudly. 

"I kind of regret sitting here now," Craig said as he sits on the other side of [M/N], their elbows touching and so were their knees. [M/N] didn't mind, most of his friends were there and the table could only take so many butts. 

"Then leave, gay-ige." Cartman said as Craig rolled his eyes a bit at him. [M/N] ignored them, bitting down on his own burger, humming at the taste of food, The meat was still juicy and the cheese melted in his mouth perfectly.

"If the name didn't stick in eighth grade, then it isn't going to work now," Craig said, opening his flavored water, ignoring Cartman's strategy, annoying them enough for them to leave [M/N]. His steely eyes narrowed at the end of the table to see Tweek and Clyde sit down at the end by Cartman's huge body. Tweek first caught his eye and flinched for a moment before sending his dark grey-eyed glare back.

"I wouldn't think I'm feeding Kenny because I feel bad, plus even if he was homeless he would remind me of a golden retriever needing a good home." [M/N] said, giving Cartman the side-eye. Kenny beamed though, as he ate, munching happily on the burger while listening to [M/N] talk about him. 

"What kind of dog would I be then?" Stan asked, pulling up to the scene, teeth a bit grit as he sat next to Tweek. Not liking that he wasn't the one sitting next to [M/N]. 

"A Doberman pincher, mostly because of your black hair. Though, it looks like you could be fast too, not greyhound fast." [M/N] said as he takes another bite of his burger with a hum. Plus those puppy eyes would drive anyone mad, begging to pet him as well. _Just like the other day~ when he was putty, as I blew him~_ [M/N]'s eyes widen as he choked on his burger, he coughs and felt a hand pat his back to help him but his gaze stayed down on his tray. _What the fuck was that?! I didn't think that! I don't even feel horny at the moment!_

" Be careful! You're lucky I was here, with these heathens." Kyle said from behind [M/N], using one hand to hold the tray as the other was patting [M/N]'s back. [M/N] felt the coughing stop and Kyle placed his hand on the hunter's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. " How are you? Do you need some water or something?" 

"Jesus fuck, Kyle, get your horny ass away from him." Cartman huffed, rolling his mismatched eyes, " For fucks sake Jew, you're close to creaming your pants."

"Fuck off fatass." Kyle snapped but takes the seat beside Kenny.

"Sick, now I have that image in my head!" Clyde stuck his tongue out in disgust, as Token rolled his eyes before sitting down beside the disgusted male. 

[M/N] sipped his soda as he kept eating, slowly. 

"Hey, cream is cream." Kenny laughs as the others gave him disgusted glances as another tray was set down at the table. Butters sat down at the last seat of the table, he had a small tray and [M/N] knew that he didn't have much to eat. [M/N] looked at his tray, seeing a small slice of pizza and nothing else. He licked his lips and then to the fries before sliding it towards Butters, along with his open soda. 

"Aw, Geez, I don't need it [M/N]." Butters said, panic coming up as he saw the food. It was his fault for not hiding his money well enough at home. Apparently, you could be grounded for hiding money for yourself, which was the reason. Butters never knew until that morning. 

"Yeah, if you stop eating, maybe your fatass will stop growing," Cartman said as [M/N] sighs a bit. Butters bows his head as Kyle sighs, " Leave him alone, Fatass, if anything, you're the one who should lose weight. I can feel the table dip down." Cartman gasped, glaring at Kyle as the table snickered. 

"Take it, Butters, I can hear your tummy rumbling." [M/N] said as he pushed the fries forwards, along with his drink. "It's fine."

"...Thank you, [M/N]." Butters mumbled as he ignored the glares heading his way, he takes small nibbles on the fries, his stomach growling still but not as loud. [M/n] smiles to himself as he takes the last bite of his burger. _Maybe I should be feeding them both? The bitch hasn't touched my money yet, not yet. It's like feeding two puppies~ maybe I am a dog person._

" Here, I bought an extra one," Clyde said, sliding the cold can of lemonade towards him. [M/N] didn't notice Clyde even get up, but smiles at the gesture. " Now what kind of dog am I? I feel like, like my soul belongs with a German Shepard, because I have brown hair, they have brown ha-"

"Fur." Token quickly corrects before eating a purple grape.

"Fur, thanks, and we both like running after things-" Clyde said, but Cartman snorts again.

"Dude, you're just as fat as I am," Cartman said, smirking at Clyde. " Plus, you ain't German, they all have pretty blond hair and blue eyes."

"You think I'm pretty?" Kenny grins, fluttering his eyes at Cartman, but was ignored.

"Unlike some Ginger-jew assholes," Kyle growls under his breath before aggressively drinking his apple juice. 

"Cartman knock it off, if you're fishing for attention, then it's not working obviously," Craig spoke up, giving the mismatched eyed an unamused eyebrow. " You being a jerk and a dumbass isn't very sexy." Tweek scoffed from his end. "You're one to talk." Craig this time gave the blond a glare who gives it right back. 

[M/N] tugged at the collar of his shirt, a bit heated, and didn't know what to do with this heavy atmosphere. His eyes moved to Clyde and saw how dejected he looked, "....St.Benard." 

"What?" Clyde looked up, " He's a big dog! I know I'm not the skinniest dude, but I swear to god, all this can melt off. I just need to work out more, I swea-"

"St. Benard's make me happy, sometimes they annoy me but they always make me happy because they're warm, and loving too." [M/N] said, noticing the looks they were all giving him. He wanted to hide, their eyes were just staring intently at him and it began to bother him and he didn't know why. " I liked Beethoven, and if I didn't get a cat, I would've found me a St.Benard puppy. But they're also hardworking, digging people out from the snow and fun to play with."

"Are you flirting with me?" Clyde asked, a pink hue coming across his cheeks but kept his goofy grin on his lips. "I can be your St.Clyde~"

[M/N] muttered something before opening the drink, taking a long sip from it. Kyle scoffing a bit, "I think Cats are better, I can't imagine myself as a dog." He said as Stan let out a sarcastic laugh, "What?"

"You wouldn't even get what they're talking about anyway, even if it was pet play, you wouldn't be into it," Stan said as Kyle huffed a bit, puffing his cheeks a bit.

"Ohhh, damn," Cartman said, finishing his drink as he watched the two ex-gay-best-friends.

"I can be into Pet play if my partner wants to be. I wouldn't be quiet about what I want, unlike you," Kyle said, eyes narrowing at Stan, almost into slits. Stan glared back before smirking a bit.

"Yeah, I know but you are quiet about one thing you like." Stan taunts as the color drains from Kyle's face. 

"This feels different from the other side, as a viewer," Cartman commented.

"Stanley Marsh, You better not," Kyle said, gripping the table as [M/N] noticed, Kyle's eyes glancing to him then back to Stan. He could hear Kyle's heart beating fast but he could also smell the slowly boiling anger coming from the redhead. Whatever Stan was going to do, it was gonna be ugly.

"You rather be on your fucking knees, praying to [M/N]." Stan finished, gasping as he avoided the tray thrown at his head. 

"Holy fuck!" Kenny exclaimed and people turn their focus to them, " Kyle has a religion Kink!" The blond laughs, as some kids began snickering but Kyle stood up, holding his soda, throwing it at Stan once more before fully tackling the ravenette. His cute green hat flying off and red curly hair pooling around him as he tried to choke Stan out. Kids roared with bets, saying how they were going to bet on one and the other. Kenny's laughter had stopped but pictures were being taken, especially with Stan kicking off Kyle off. They both wiped the sweat off their foreheads, but before they could start fighting again, [M/n] grasped Stan's waist and arm while Kenny took Kyle's.

"Let me go! I want to fucking kill him!" Kyle exclaimed, struggling against Kenny's arms as the group watching slowly disperse. Teachers coming in, quickly. 

"I don't care, just don't me go, I might have a bump on my head," Stan said, leaning against [M/N].

"You bitch!"

"Hey now, there's a fight because of Kink shaming?!" P.C Principal said, spitting out the word shaming. Kenny let's go of Kyle and [M/N] let's go of Stan as their Principal began shaming the shamers as [M/N] ducks out. His lunch was ruined anyway, now he just wanted to get away before he gets shamed for something he didn't do. [M/N] rubbed his head as he entered the boy's bathroom, and looked at the mirror.

"That was weird, Wonder why Kyle was ashamed for that Kink? If that got him off, who cares?" [M/N] muttered before washing his hands and splashed the water on his face with a sigh.

"Because they're worried that they're gonna weird you out," Clyde said, which surprised the other. The male gives a smile, holding his hands up. " Relax, it's your St.Clyde."

"Haha." [M/N] chuckled before looking at the other, " How'd you get out? Thought P.C would've locked down the room for his tantrum." 

"He tried but I sneaked out quickly, Token kinda distracted him by pointing out Kenny was laughing about Kyle's kink," Clyde said as he pulled out his phone, looking at the time. " We have a few minutes anyway, we could just stay here...the two of us."

"That's fine, but I don't understand why they care really, why anyone cares? It's not bad to imagine a fantasy, because that's all it is at the end of the day." [M/N] said as he looked to Clyde, " Maybe's he's private."

"He didn't like it because he has someone he likes, but...he doesn't know how the other person would feel.." Clyde said as he looked at his phone, "I don't care, I personally feel like...like I want someone in an apron, asking me what I wanted, ya know? Like that one manga thing, " Would you like a bath, eat dinner or me~" Type, lots of domestic stuff, ya know?" 

"I get it, but yeah, it would be nice for someone to do that. Lots of kinky stuff to do with that question. I would do it.." [M/N] said, never in his life, that question wouldn't be appealing until now. He wouldn't know when he would get out from under Opal's thumb but that sounded nice. 

"Speaking of doing something, I was wondering if you could do this," Clyde said, pressing on the video on his phone. He shows [M/N] who watched, a tad amused. It seemed easy enough, he stood back from Clyde and looked at him, as the light came on.

"Anytime, and when you're comfortable," Clyde said, a small grin pulling on his lips. 

_"Aye~"_ [M/N] even deepened his voice like the videos.

Clyde's cheeks flushed a bright pink, unlike the color in the cafeteria. He was so happy, kinda turned on, from this. No one interrupting him at all nor stealing [M/N]'s attention, as it should be.

So did the person from behind the fifth stall in the bathroom, joyfully eating their lollipop.


	4. [4] Let me love you

[M/N] yawns as he walked into music class, stretching his arms a bit. The teacher wasn't there, and there was only ten seats, none were filled yet. He hummed to himself before sitting in the way back, sighing softly as he sits down. Oh, how he wished for his phone back, to check messages, look over anything or maybe bother Maria. Even if he was pissed at her, he would still the brotherly things to annoy her or maybe ask her to make something for dinner. _Maybe she could cook dinner before Opal could drag her away._

" Hey, baby boy~" [M/N] looked up to see Kenny taking the seat beside him, smiling. " Sorry about lunch, but thanks for sticking up for me and Butters. Even if he didn't need _it~"_ raising a brow, [M/N] looked to Kenny.

" Why? What did Butters do?" The hunter asked as more kids slowly pour into the room, Kenny stared at [M/N] as his lips pulled into a scowl before slowly frowning.

" Butters was gonna kidnap you, and well, Dracula caught you with your moment of distraction. We haven't been on good terms really, and well, we kinda snitched on him to his dad." Kenny said, as [M/N] frowns back. He didn't know much of Butters family other than having a mom and dad. The dad was a dick but that was it, but it seemed the mother was neglectful or turns a blind eye to the father.

" You shouldn't have done that," [M/N] said, giving a sigh, running his fingers through his hair. " He already has a shitty dad, now you guys just telling on him for something dumb, that's such a bitch move."

" You're not dumb." Kenny frowns, as he moved, grasping [M/N]'s warm hand in his. " I would go save you, every time, all the time if I have to." Kenny gives a smile as [M/N] smiled back, a tiny flutter blooms in his chest before hearing the chair next to them pull back. He looked to see Stan, making the ravenette's eyes light up.

" Hey guys," Stan greets and his eyes locked onto their hands, which made [M/N] pull them away. "What songs do you think our Teacher is gonna assign us?" He was hoping for some rock or even pop songs. Maybe something to impress the hunter, since he was truly great at vocals and guitar. All those years of playing guitar hero really paid off, he tried to impress Wendy before but she pushed it off, saying he needed to focus his mind on more academic things. Like studying for whatever school she was obsessed with for the week.

"I hope something sexy, like, dancing like a stripper or something," Kenny said, eyeing the songs on the teacher's desk. " How long do you think it would take for a piece of paper to pr-"

"No, Kenny, No," Stan stops the blond from thinking about the same prank he pulled the year before. " That didn't work last year and it isn't going to work now."

"You never know," Kenny argues as he leans against his metal chair a bit, causing it to squeak. "Plus I want to sing something sexy, I'm tired of all these opera songs, the church songs too. I rather slit my own throat than sing baby Shark again."

"I think some church songs are nice." [M/n] admitted as the door opens, their teacher hurried in. He smoothed his dark hair as he hands the first row a piece of paper. 

"Hello, Kids, this year we will be changing up the song selection, since most of these songs are now, Un-P.C friendly." He said as one student takes a paper and passed it around, slowly coming it's way back to them. Kenny takes the papers and looked over them really quickly, letting out a loud, "WOO-HOO!" Causing the teacher to glare tiredly at the blond.

"Hush Kenneth." He said with a sigh as the blonde hands the paper to [M/N], who hands the last one to Stan. [M/N]'s moved down the song list and noticed the newest selection did have some dirty songs, songs that would make Opal flush in anger. _Maybe I could actually start listening to music, that sounds like a cute hobby._

" I don't really have anything planned on the first day, but the instruments are clean and the stage is set." The teacher gestures to the back, pulling out his phone. " Go wild, we have forty-something minus anyway."

The other classmates didn't get up, but began talking or using their phones. Stan though took the chance and walked to the stage. None really bothered him or even watched as they did their own thing, and Kenny was looking at the songs once more. Wondering which could seduce [M/N] for the night again, or morning, or whenever, Kenny didn't care. He just wanted another taste of the hunter, de-stress him.

"Hey, [M/N]?" Stan said, making the hunter look up with a raised eyebrow and a small smile on his face. " Any requests?" [M/N] chuckled a bit, not exactly thinking of a song for Stan.

" Your choice." Stan licks his lips a bit, ignoring the warning glare Kenny was sending him, almost smirking as he noticed Kenny's grip on the paper. "I think I know what to sing, just hope you like it."

"Boo!" Kenny called out and [M/N] kept smiling, wondering what song Stan was going to perform. Once Stan got himself ready, hands on the microphone, and steady himself.

[M/N] was a bit taken back from how deep Stan's voice went and how it was a bit echo-y. It made his ears hurt a bit but he kept quiet as Stan sang, his eyes closed as he grips the microphone tightly. It was a dark type of song, with lots of goth or emo vibes but [M/N] foot tap with the beat and sound of Stan's voice, how natural it sounded with the music from his phone that was plugged into the speaker. There were no lyrics with the music but Stan's voice.

_CAN YOU FEEL....CAN YOU FEEL MY HEART?!_

_CAN YOU HELP THE HOPELESS? WELL, I'M BEGGING ON MY KNEES. CAN YOU SAVE MY BASTARD SOUL?_

_WILL YOU WAIT FOR ME? I'M SORRY BROTHERS, SO SORRY LOVERS, FORGIVE ME, FATHER, I LOVE YOU, MOTHER_

[M/N] liked Stan's voice, it was deep when he sang this song but there was some warmth coming from [M/N]'s cheeks when Stan moved his gaze directly at him. It made him feel warm inside, but he wandered back to Stan's scent on the first day of school. He smelled so sad, so depressed and now the scent was only lingering now. It smelled like the beach and clean clothes were popping out of Stan now.

_CAN YOU HEAR THE SILENCE?_

_CAN YOU SEE THE DARK?_

_CAN YOU FIX THE BROKEN? CAN YOU FIX MY HEART?!_

[M/N] flushed a bit, fanning himself, was it getting hot in there? Really hot? he wasn't touched by the affection, enough to dramatically fan himself like a fangirl at her favorite singer's concert. Kenny saw and clenched his jaw a bit, grasping his hood up to hide his dark expression as thoughts swarm his head. His teal eyes locked on the lovesick expression that Stan had on his face. _I want to fucking stab his fucking eyes out with my arrows~_ ** _Harsh, I love it._**

Maybe he could sing a love song? Kenny has a way better voice anyway, [M/N] would totally swoon over his voice anyway. Though, writing a love song would take time and effort that Kenny didn't have. Plus, maybe he could do it somewhere privately, unlike Stan, he didn't have to show it off to everyone and be a dick about it.

_CAN YOU FEEL....CAN YOU FEEL MY HEART?!_

Stan coughs a bit at the end as he dragged out the last lyric and the music stopped finally. The bell rings and everyone stood up, not acknowledging Stan on their way out. Unlike [M/N] who gives the male a small smile. " That was amazing, I didn't know you could sing like that Stan." [M/N] compliments and the red hue was still on [M/N]'s face from the hot room. Stan felt lightheaded himself, probably from singing the lyrics to the song, his own cheeks flushed as well. Though, the way [M/N]'s face seemed flush, made him feel big; his ego felt big. Stan felt like his old self, before the fight, he felt confident, calm, at peace with himself for the moment. He's blushing for me. From me and no one else.

" Thanks, I just felt...like singing a song that speaks for my emotions," Stan said, rubbing his neck nape. " Did you get them though?...my feelings and emotions?" He asked, taking a step closer to the hunter. 

" I felt something," [M/n] admitted, not noticing Stan move an inch closer. "Stan? What's with that look?" Stan's gaze seemed unfocused and pupils dilated and his Iips parted. " Stan? Are you high or som-"

Stan's lips landed on [M/N] within a moment, the hunter went wide eye and stiffen up a bit, tense when the other's arms were wrapped around his neck. His eyes still staring, unfazed and unfocused, into [M/N]'s confused ones. He wasn't usually this motionless, he could've shove him off in an instant but this was just so surprising to him. This was confusing and [M/N] just kept still.

Until Stan was thrown off by Kenny who proceeded to kick Stan's side, his hood covering his face but [M/N] could see the anger in his usual playful teal eyes. " You fuck! You can't just kiss someone out the blu-ah!" Stan yanked Kenny down by his leg, making both lands on the ground. [M/N] would've called him a hypocrite but he felt like he was on fire. His chest feeling like it was gonna burst out into flames somehow. [M/N] panted as Kenny and Stan rolled around on the floor. Both exchanging punches, even Stan biting down on Kenny's arm.

[M/N] moved to open the door, revealing Heidi, her eyes wide as she saw him hurry past her. She moved her gaze down at the two fightings and scowls. Her eyes moved towards the figure of [M/N], seeing he was not getting help but just running from the scene.

Her fist clenched but she saw Kenny grasping the end of the chair, about to throw it down on Stan. She gasped loudly, " Guys?! What are you guys doing?!" They stopped and Kenny drops the chair behind him.

" What? Were fighting!" Kenny snapped but noticed [M/N] was gone.

" See what you did, douche," Stan grumbled as he stumbled out from under the blond. He heard the fast steps of people coming to the door, Heidi's startled screaming must've caught the attention of someone and they were coming quick.

[M/N] moved towards the exit, hoping the goths were gone by now. Maybe rolling around in the snow would be good for this unexpected heat spell. It would be good against his skin if it weren't for the lump in his jeans.

[M/N] gasped as the air hit him once he was outside, sliding down the rail and pressed himself against the brick wall, hissing as the cold surface hit his skin. He felt like he wanted to melt. [M/N] tugged his shirt off and sigh more as his skin was pricked against the brick wall but this help so much. Hell, he was lucky that there were a few more periods before people would leave. It was also good that the teachers were glued to their phones as well, and won't notice his half-naked self.

Maybe he could escape home? he had the problem below, does that count as sick? Would it be bad if he finished outside? There was snow on the floor anyway, so it would match the color hopefully, not as bright as snow but no one would notice.

"[M/N]? I saw you running and I came as fast as I coul-.....is that a boner?"

"...Go away-"


	5. [5] burn

" Ah, shucks, [M/N], you look in pain," Butters said as he pulled at the fabric of his collared shirt, he averted his eyes to the side to try and not look at the hard-on that was barely contained within the seams of [M/N]'s pants. Aw Hamburgers, I've had weird gay dreams about this, with many men before. Taylor Lautner, Joe Jonas, sometimes Kenny, but lately it has been about [M/N] in my dreams..

"Kinda am, I don't know why but I don't go into heat until the end of the month." [M/N] said, soft pants escaping his lips as he pressed himself further against the brick wall. His eyes closed for a moment as his nails got sharper. He kept tracked of his heats and this wasn't one of them, it felt forceful and uncomfortable. Usually, he felt pain, heat, and usually uncomfortable but that was it. It felt like something entered his system. " Fuck, how long until school is over?" Even if he left home now, Opal would already assign him some sort of mission or something in another town over. Like in Denver or North Park.

"In an hour," Butters answered as he moved his gaze to the painful expression on [M/N]'s face, he licked his lips. He and the other guys had agreed not to pursue [M/N] sexually unless [M/N] came to them. But Butters couldn't let [M/N] be in pain anymore, the second time. " I can help."

"How?" [M/N] asked as he opened his eyes when he heard the sound of snow crunching, his gaze moved to Butters who was walking closer to him. His baby blue eyes half-lidded and licking his pale lips, his eyes widened as he moved back but Butters got to him, on his knees. " B-Butters? What are you doing?"

"Gonna help you out, I've been..." Butters fingers play with the zipper, rubbing over the piece of mental, and began pulling it down slowly," awful mean lately, trying to capture you and accidentally gotten you taken away by Dracula. If anything, I can make it up to you like this." [M/N] groaned softly when his zipper went down, the lump in his boxers was able to breathe finally. " Is it okay if I do this?"

"Do whatever, fucking god, the cold feels good." [M/N] groans softly. Butters grins to himself, his eager blue eyes staring upwards before pressing his lips against the clothed hard-on, sucking against the fabric of [M/N]’s underwear. The hunter hissed as he stared down at Butters, meeting his baby blue eyes. He felt sensitive at the sensation that Butters was giving him, though he needed to hold out if a Teacher came around to smoke or do some drug. Though, he felt like cumming, and fast.

Butters mouth sucked against the fabric, trying to ease his nerves and even try to remember what he saw on PornHub that one time. A lady with fake red hair and a man with a small dick, maybe it was easy for her to do it since he had a small dick? She didn’t have to take much unlike him. He pulled back, there was a salva stain from his sucking on the dark boxers, “ I’ve never done this before, so please be gentle..” Butters said as he began tugging down the boxers, blinking in surprise when the head of [M/N]’s dick tapped his cheek. “Oh, Hamburgers..”

“Y-Yeah, I’m nearly there, I swear, I’m not usually like that..I just feel..so h-hot.” [M/N] said, he looked so close to blowing his load. Maybe he was starting his heat early and he didn’t know, it just felt unnatural for himself even.

“Aw, it’s fine, just let me take care of you-” Butters grasped the length in his hand, a bit surprised at how warm it felt against his skin. His eyes staring at the head of the member, opening his mouth a bit, sticking his tongue out and licking the tip. He tasted the pre-cum, humming at the taste. It tasted sweeter than he expected, not sour as he expected but not too salty either. He moved, swallowing the head, Butters trying to relax his throat as he bobbed his head.

[M/N] groans softly as Butters bobbed his head, his fingers slowly lacing into the one part of blond hair that Butters didn’t shave. His head tilts back against the brick wall, groaning softly as Butters rhythm got faster, even taking a few more inches in his mouth. “Butters-” Butters pulled back, licking his lips as he used his hand to stroke [M/N]’s member in his hand.

“Now, Now,” Butters grins upwards at him, his eyes a shade darker but gives another lick to the tip, “ I want to be called Leo, Daddy.”

“D-Daddy?” [M/N] chokes out as Butters gives a smirk and licks the tip again, slowly and [M/N] hissed a bit, staring down at Butters. “ Okay, Okay, just fucking suck my dick-”

“With pleasure, Daddy.” Butters cooed before resuming his position, taking the tip back and pulled [M/N] forward, breathing through his nose as the length went down further. The pressure of it was weird and it made him want to pull back and cough but he needed to impress [M/N]. There were tons of guys in school to do this, [M/N] could find someone who can possibly do this better if Butters were to fail. I need to wow him.

“Bu-Leo, you don’t have to force you-” [M/N] groans softly as Butters took him further, feeling Leo’s nose pressed against his navel, he gasped, the warmth of Butter’s mouth and how he was bobbing his head made him cum. He hissed as he came inside his mouth, pulling back and winced when some of his essence fell on Butters’ cheek and lower lip. [M/N] moved to whip his lip with the edge of his shirt but Butter’s tongue flickered out and licked the cum off. He was still hot but not as painfully hot, still hard but not as painful as it was.

“Still hard? Oh man, I thought I actually-” Butters began but [M/N] pulled him up, by his light blond hair making him cry out a bit, a bit turned on by his hair being pulled like that but looked into [M/N]’s golden eyes. “ Uh, [M/N]?”

“Leo, I’m not too far behind but I n-need to finish up or I might attack someone.” Butter’s cheeks flushed a bit, but nodded, he only thought he would give him a blowjob but if this meant being closer to [M/N], then he will do it for him. Butters did owe him a lot lately and this could be one of them.

“Okay, then, let's make love daddy~” Butters purred, giggling when [M/N] closed their lips together, kissing him. Does he taste himself? I’m not gonna ask him, but I wonder if he liked the taste of himself?

[M/N] hummed as he moved his lips with the other, lifting Butters up by his hips, the blond wrapping his legs around the hunters hips. He groans softly as Butters grinds against him, his hands fumbling with the blond’s pants, tugging them down as he pressed Butters on the lunch table. It was cold but Butters ignored it, in favor of the growing heat between them.

“Ah, Ah, Daddy~” Butters mewed as he rubbed his bulge against [M/N]’s hard-on. “Fuck me, Fuck me,” Butters begged as [M/N] nipped at his pale neck, his fingers tugged at [M/N]’s [H/C] hair. “ Fuck me like you just met me off the street.”

“Butters, stop being so loud.” Butters whimpered as [M/N] nipped at his ear, biting down on the earlobe, tugging at the flesh, “ Or I’m gonna silence you with something phallic.” He whispered, and Butters was very tempted to be very loud for that phallic item, again.

[M/N] began tugging Butters pants down, even more, passing the knees, unknown to them that pictures were being taken. The camera and the person taking them were well hidden from a window in an unoccupied room of the school. Most of the windows were closed and locked since it was cold but the camera's pictures were getting good. They ignored the soft but loud mews Butters let out and cringed at the erotic cry of bliss when [M/N] finally sank into the blond.

"This is gonna be good." They muttered as [M/N] spreads Butter's legs open into a V position, entering even more. They were fucking like they weren't gonna get caught by anyone. They all lived in South Park, of course, no one is gonna care. Hell someone might pay them afterwards for the show.


	6. [6] One new message

  
  
  
One grateful thing about not having his phone on himself was that he had an excuse as to why he hasn't answered it. Which was pretty good until he came to school the next day, exhausted. Opal had made him run around that night, apparently, there were some possible vampire sightings but there was nothing.

He opened the door of the school, yawning as he walked forwards. His gaze ahead, almost on autopilot until a flash of green appeared in front of him. [M/N] blinked his eyes a couple of times and noticed Kyle standing there, in front of him with a scowl switched onto his pale lips. " Morni-"

"Can you please tell me why the fuck the first thing I see in school is a picture of you and Butters?" Kyle asked, voice low and direct, red eyebrow furrowed together as his lips were pulled into a scowl. " Why him? I was literally a classroom away." Kyle grits out, as his hands grasped the Yaoi fanart in his hands. The Asian girls were all over it that morning, literally, it had been years since something juicy came out of them and today was all [M/N] x Butters. Kyle didn't hear the buzz on why, but some said that there was an email sent out to them, of Butters and [M/N] fucking.

"I have no idea what the hell you're talking about." [M/N] said as Kyle slapped the piece of paper against his chest and he peered down to see [M/N] and Butters kissing in the hand-drawn picture, erotically. The whole tongue action. He tilts his head as he looked over it, it actually looked pretty good for art, fanart, though he never been in art before. He looked hot as hell.

"See, aren't you upset that they went over the line with your privacy?" Kyle said, his voice growing tense and annoyed. He walked in, barely, and saw girls with pictures of [M/N] and Butters. He felt angry, envious, jealousy even. Butters had his moment with him? How? **_Why?_**

" Not really, But I kinda want some of the money they're making." He could buy his own phone, something Opal couldn't take away without him going off on her, it was his. [M/N] pressed the picture back to Kyle, " I-"

" You're a whore." Kyle said, grilling his dark blue backpack straps. His green eyes glaring down at the tile floor, frustrated tears gathering in his eyes as his lips trembled a bit. He felt so frustrated, so ignored of this. Had [M/N] taken him for granted as well? Was this all a game to him? All of his movements, his motions, his gifts, his everything not enough? What did they do to gain their affection? _This is starting all over again, Rebecca, Heidi, Lesley...now you too.._

" Did you just call me a whore?" [M/N] asked as Kyle rushed passed him, their shoulders bumping harshly. Kyle dropped the picture and it landed on the floor, being stepped on. " Whore? Me?"

[M/N] shook it off, moving off but he saw pictures of himself and Butters tapped on the wall. He kept walking, looking at them. Some were just plain fluff, getting PG-13, then some very Rated R. Mostly girls crowded around them, some boys glanced it and looked away flushed. At who? [M/N] or Butters? He didn't know. Though he gotten glances around him, it made him a bit embarrassed and the whole low-profile went out the window. His cheeks were a bit pink but he kept on to the day, working hard and getting to class on time. Though the day was filled with curious and maybe lusty glances but his friends seemed a bit tense. They greeted him and such but that was it, the only ones not tense around him was Token and Jimmy, Jimmy did make gay erotica jokes but that was it.

[M/N] didn't know how to survive lunch when it came by, his stomach grumbling a bit. He didn't know why he was so hungry but he was. He grasped the yellow tray, sliding it down the railing. He grasped some chocolate pudding, a hamburger and fries, maybe a soda from one of the vending machines. Once it was his turn to pay, he slides the food card that the school provided but there was a loud ping.

**_DECLINED_ **

[M/N] blinked a bit, declined? His money from the last mission should've been uploaded-

Unless Opal didn't pay Maria who was supposed to put the money in the card, but it looked like that hasn't happen. [M/N] Diggs into his pocket but his wallet was missing, he must've forgotten it at home. "Sorry hu-" The register lady said, as she began taking the tray but a cool twenty hits the counter, [M/N] blinked and saw Token had placed it there with his own food.

"It's cool, I got it." Token said as he began walking out, waiting for [M/N] who takes the tray and follows after him. "I thought you were swimming in cash?" Token asked as he glanced at [M/N].

"I was but it looks like Opal isn't paying me, or Maria forgot to put money on the card." He answered though he considered the first one more. Maria doesn't forget anything, maybe buying Pads which she sends [M/N] to the store for hours since he had no idea what she needed. " But I'll repay you back."

"Nah, it's cool," Token shakes his head as he sits down at the table, he flicked away a napkin that was still there. " I just want to ask you something, actually."

"Ah, so you bought me a lunch just to talk with me, fancy." [M/N] said as he sat down, and eyed the other. "What is it?"

"Are you dating Butters?" Token asked as he opened the plastic that had the white fork. He held it and gently tossed his salad around before stabbing it down on a few. "Or did you fuck him or something? It would explain...everything."

"Uh, we fucked, yes." [M/N] said as he takes a fry and chews it slowly. "Why? You're not gonna call me a whore too, are you?"

"What? No, dude, Kenny is more of a whore than you." Token scoffed, rolling his dark eyes, " But, Clyde wouldn't shut up about you, and Craig was just being an asshole all morning. I figured it had to be with you or something else." Token said as he takes another bite of his salad, stirring it once more. "Who called you a whore?"

"Kyle, I mean, I don't blame him, my reaction to all of this," [M/N] gestures to the pictures hanging on the cafeteria walls and the Asian girls selling his new erotic pictures of him and Butters was a few tables away. "I..don't care? I mean, I want some of the sales since it's my body but so is Butters."

"Oh, I get it, yeah, if someone was making porn of me, I want some sort of deal." Token said as he takes another bite and chews slowly, " But like, can you..maybe explain this to the guys? They've been in a mood since this morning-"

"I-I am not in a mood." Tweek said as he walked towards them, sitting his tray down and scoots close to [M/N]. Their knees brushed and Tweek opens the turkey sandwich that he bought up there.

"Huh? Why not?" Token asked, most of the guys were, especially Stan, kyle and Craig.

"Because I-I-ACK!" Tweek twitches a bit and blinked his eyes a couple times, " I know it was like a-a one time thing,-GAH!"

"See?" [M/N] nudges Tweek beside him with a friendly grin, " He gets it."

"Plus, animals go into h-h-heat!" Tweek sputters a bit, cheeks turning rosy, " That could've been i-it too." [M/N] is a werewolf, and they go into heat all the time or so said fanfiction lore. He may have read on it, just a few fanfictions but nothing much of that.

"Yup!" [M/n] said as he kept eating, though he knew it wasn't his heat. It couldn't, his heat was in the summer rather than the spring. Plus he would get body alarms or anger issues that gather and fester more. That one mistake a few weeks back was because of the full moon, and him being repressed for very long, lots of stress. "Anyway, do you guys think the computer lab is open?"

" I think so, why? Waiting for fan mail?" Token asked, teasing at the end which made Tweek Shake a bit more but the two others ignored him.

" I've been missing assignments already," [M/N] said as he takes a bite of his burger, chewing slowly. It wasn't that great but good enough, it was school lunch after all. " Opal took my phone, and laptop." _It would distract your duties._

" Fuck man, that sucks ass." Token said, clicking his tongue, he was told to respect nuns, since he went to church occasionally but some of them just needed to be taught respect. " But Yeah, I think so, you better go now."

" Ack," Tweek twitched a bit before standing up, his hand twitching. " I'll go with you." He said as [M/N] glanced to Tweek's sandwich, he barely ate. " I'll e-eat later." Tweek said, noticing the stare.

" Tweek are-"

" I'll be fine," the blond cuts off [M/N], giving a small smile, seemingly innocent. " you can buy me lunch, if you f-f-feel bad." He stutters a bit but he smiles, it calms [M/N] down a bit but stands up with his tray. Token watched, smiling a bit before checking his own phone. He grins to himself as he added a point to Tweek board, humming as many messages came raining in. Most were cheering on Tweek as other badmouth him for getting a point with [M/N], wanting a different ship. Token agreed that [M/N] should take some money from the Asian girls, for fan art and fan service. That's why he paid for lunch.

_Just another dog eat dog world~_

[M/N] walked to the lab, Tweek humming beside him. The lab was empty, the teacher or senior wasn't at the desk, it was their lunchtime the card on the desk said. He took the first free computer as Tweek sat beside him, but moved to grasp his backpack that he brought from his locker. He had the next periods free which he used to leave for work, so he could get off early. He pulled out two large purple knitting needles that were intertwined with red yarn, a scarf barely there.

" So, is the knitting new?" [M/N] asked as he logged into his school email, ignoring the _PornHub_ logo in the corner of the screen. Tweek was in the middle of doing his small project, he perked up a bit, " Ah, K-Kinda, it just h-helps to relax me-Eh!" He squeaks at the end when the door creaks open, he almost messed up the knot but quickly fixes his mistake as two students walked in, taking the computers a bit away from Tweek and [M/N]. 

"Oh, wow, think you can make me a scarf and socks?" [M/N] asked, showing a pearly smile towards the other. Tweek flushed, nodding as he moved his gaze to the project in hand, the red scarf was meant for [M/N] anyway. After the whole Yaoi accident, he picked up a bit of Japanese culture; anime culture. He was in love with the trope about the red string of fate, which is why the color was red. Plus a scarf was just a bundle of red string being pulled together, [M/N] had to be his red string. He was just unique and handsome in his own very way, not to mention saved everyone from vampires. He saw what everyone saw, a man with an overgrown bite.

[M/N] hummed as he checked his email, looking at any new updates, content with Tweek's mindless humming. It was nice so far but stopped when his eyes saw the new thing that came into the inbox. It had a weird email, but **The Boyz secrets** were highlighted, he assumed it was something dirty but his curious mind peeked at the name. if it was porn, he could clearly get away with it since PornHub was downloaded on this. [M/N] moved the mouse and clicked onto the link and a Document popped up, some with links or with clear photos.

His eyes scrolled to the first name; Stanely Marsh. 

Huh? Stan did porn?

His [E/C] eyes scanned the words clearly first and rereads it twice to make sure he was given the correct information. 

**_Eco-Terrorism/Breaking and Entering,_ ** _**Illegal Downloading,** **Filing a False Police Report,** **Arson/Framing,** **Hit and Run-** _

What the hell did the guys do before he even came here?!


	7. [7] bad boyz

[M/N] stared below of the little vampire gang, all vaping and laughing to themselves. His nose wrinkles in disgust, they had come in that evening with loud motorcycles and dressed in some type of gang gear that he didn't recognize at all. Some greaser assholes with their greaser chicks hanging off of them, with bright red lipstick and dark eyeshadow. If it weren't for the fangs, they would've looked hot.

He tilts his head when a vampire male whispered into her ear, making her giggle in delight. [M/N] cranes his neck to see the last biker pull up and he grins to himself, he stretched his leg and rolled his shoulder before jumping down. He lands with a crouch, dust blows as he lands as he looked at the vampires. "Sup?"

"Wolf." A vampire hissed, their eyes turning into slits and fangs poking out their lips. They began moving around, readying for the fight but [M/N] shoots the first vampire, watching her fall into a heap of a twitching mess. Her head missing from the gun. They all stopped before the two larger males went forwards to grab the wolf but [M/N] was faster and roll forwards, missing their arms.

 _Child abuse, negligence, false police report, false imprisonment, attempted murder, drug abuse, arson, murder_ -

[M/N] grits his teeth as he moved away from a swing of an incoming fist, he grasped the arm and turns it, a loud crack and a growl were heard. He kicked the vampire back, as he grasped another male's head and bring it down on his knee twice. The dark blood splattered on the floor and his knee, before twisting the neck until another loud crack.

_False imprisonment, assault, property damage-_

[M/N] ducks when a punch went flying towards him, flipping on his back, raising his leg up and kicked the vampire back. He locked the gun and shot, watching the brain splattered against the wall. He moved out of the way of a stomp and glared at the vampire. He locked the gun once more and it shot, the vampire fell back. _How could they try to hide this from me? I was more than open with them and yet I feel so betrayed like this? They wanted me to be more open and yet to open to me. I expected less but it still hurts not to be let in._

_Murder, Prostitution, manslaughter, animal abuse, enforced suicide-_

[M/N] yelps when claws dragged against his skin, he could feel blood flow down his side and clutched it. He looked to see his hand-painted in red. The female vampire giggled before moving, choking him, and [M/N] gasped. He quickly slammed his head against her forehead. She yelped before falling dead when [M/N] used the gun to kill her quickly. He looked to the wound and winced a bit, moving out of the way of the dead bodies. "I wasn't focused, and I got fucked up-" [M/N] pressed his hand closer, as he looked at the area outside the alleyway. He took a step forwards but stopped when his stomach growls loudly. Right, no lunch or dinner, he basically skipped the end of the day, avoided going home then Maria got word that he left. She found him in the park, tried to lecture him but he shut her down. She gave in before giving him the mission, which he finished.

"I wonder..." [M/N] sinks back into the alleyway, walking to the bodies and checked their pockets. All of them, even in the woman's bra, having seen some women put their money in them. Even if it was morally bad, he was hungry, so hungry. He finds around fifty dollars, and lucky for him, the gas station wasn't that far from there. Once he pocketed the money, he began walking away from the scene. No police sirens so that was good. [M/n] fixed his hair a bit as he walked across the road, the neon sign hurting his eyes as he walked. The door Dings when he walked up, he heard the faint Katy Perry music as he moved around. His eyes staring at the chips that he could buy and some soda. His fingers grazed [F/C]'s and passed by the soda section, grasping a cola. 

[M/N] walked towards the counter and placed the things down, the cashier scanned the things as [M/N] noticed something hanging on the counter. He looked at it before placing it on the counter. The cashier scans it and placed his hand out, " $49.00," He said as [M/N] placed the fifty down. The cashier crumples it as he opened the drawer for the dollar in cash. [M/n] pulled the plastic bag off the counter and takes the dollar in change. Without a "thank you", he leaves an opening of the plastic box.

He just bought a flip-phone, it was baby blue that matched Butters' eyes and had white buttons inside it. Pretty 90s of him, but if he had something to use for emergency or pizza, then he would be using it. [M/N] looked at it as it flashed on, showing the cheap logo of the phone creator. "Finally, something that's mine." He breaths as the backfire of a car stopped beside him, and glared at the potential pervert but saw it wasn't, hopefully.

"Trent?"

"Sup, what are yous doing out here in the middle of da night?" Trent asked as he placed the truck in park. " It's gettin' cold, I'll give you a ride." Without question, [M/N] hopped in the car and Trent placed it in the drive. The lights turn on and Trent began going forward, keeping both hands firmly on the wheel. [M/N] noticed the truck smelled like smoke and cinnamon, a rather spicy smell but it was a bit comforting. A lot better than the holy water that Sister Opal splashed around his home. He stuffed his phone in his pocket and a bag of his goodies between his legs.

"Are you gonna answer me or make me guess?" Trent asked, not looking off the road.

"I had a job, and I got hungry." [M/N] answered smoothly, as he stared at the dark road ahead as well. _I know Trent went to jail, kid jail but never asked for the whole story. I wonder if I-_

"If I asked a question, will you answer it?"

"If I asked if yous wanted to go somewhere with me, now, would you go?" Trent countered as he stopped at the red light. 

"Yes." [M/N] responded, not like he wanted to go home or Kyle to see him arrive with Trent, and call him whore in the morning. "Then ask," Trent said as he stared at the light. "Why were you in Juvie?" Trent tensed a bit but pressed on the gas, turning on right, the exact opposite of [M/N]'s home. [M/N] noticed the tense jaw and shoulders, how his hands turn white while on the wheel. Maybe he should've asked on a better day?

"Them fuckers, Stan's fuckboys, they sent me to juvie in Pre-school. They wanted a fire to play _firefuckers,_ then the teacher tried to put it out but caught on fire. Within minutes, it was panic and I got left with the blame. I tried to tell them what happened, the damn police, but they choice four boys with slightly better situations than trailer-trash like me." Trent explained the story of how those assholes sent him to juvie twice. "When I came out, I was gonna destroy 'em but of course, they sneaked out of their pounding and I was sent back-"

"Dude, wow, like...wow." [M/N] said, as Trent takes another turn down a road, " I'm...sorry."

"Don't be, I'm out now, making money, have my GED, and livin' life." Trent said as he stops behind another car, " Though, I kinda wish I joined College, or be applicable." 

"Why?"

"I like writing and watchin' horror movies, figure I can make those but can't now. That doesn't mean I can't enjoy them." Trent said, giving a wolfish grin as [M/N] noticed where Trent had taken them. An outside movie theater, a drive-in, [M/N] had only seen them on tv but he couldn't help but stare at the amazement at the large screen and many cars parked. 

"You look like a happy kid."

"I've never gone here before, it's just so..amazing." [M/N] didn't see the soft look Trent was giving him but stared out the window in wonder as Trent pulled up and bought the ticket for the horror movie. Trent kept driving forwards, moving around the cars and people before parking, back to the large movie screen. The truck lets out a mechanical whine and the lights turn off. Trent takes the keys out and opened the door. 

"Come on, the real scene is in the back." Trent said as [M/N] gets out and shuts the door. Both slowly hop into the back, where an old blanket and two pillows were. [M/N] slowly kneels down and Trent moved, his boots clanking against the metal before laying back. [M/N] opened the bag of his and opened his soda. He takes a sip, offering some to Trent who takes a small sip. 

"So, was this your whole plan? To show me a movie and entertain me?" Trent chuckled and [M/N] flushed a bit, it sounded nice, a nice sound. " Well, we're here and the movie is gonna start any moment."

"Hm, best entertainment I've been showed." [M/N] smiled a bit just as the projector began and he looked at the screen, It lights up and the movie began slowly. He lays back against the pillow, opening the chip bag and both began eating. He didn't flinch at the hardcore or Gorey parts but found the movie very interesting. He watched, eyes shining thanks to the movie light, and didn't notice Trent, ever so slowly began laying his head on [M/N]'s lap. The hunter didn't even flinch but instead gently ran his fingers through Trent's short blond locks. One hand eating a chip, eyes on the screen, and a hand threading through Trent's hair.

Trent was almost asleep if he had to be honest, though peered up at [M/n]'s face when he chuckled. 

"Her titty is tit-gone."

Trent covered his mouth with his hand, covering his snickers. He was sure now, that his mother would love him as he does.


End file.
